This invention relates in general to a method of making a high stability quartz crystal oscillator and in particular to such a method wherein aging and short term instabilities are reduced.
It is known that the frequency versus temperature characteristic of a resonator is determined by the angles of cut of the resonator plate. Heretofore, in all high precision temperature controlled crystal oscillators, the resonator plate has been cut in such a manner as to insure that the resulting resonator's turnover temperature is at least 15.degree. C. above the maximum operating temperature of the equipment in which the oscillator is to be used. Such a procedure is not satisfactory in some applications because the aging and short term instabilities (or noise) which occur at these higher temperatures make the oscillator unsuitable for the particular applications.